


New Day Same Banter

by waywardwritings



Series: Prompts from Tumblr (Merlin edition) [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gen Fic, Modern Era, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwritings/pseuds/waywardwritings
Summary: Everyone is back and are already annoyed with Arthur's attitude, hopefully Leon will save them.
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot & Leon (Merlin), Leon & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Prompts from Tumblr (Merlin edition) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940365
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	New Day Same Banter

Arthur and the knights (Elyan, Gwaine, Lancelot and Percival) have officially been back for a month now and they were settling in well. Arthur not so much. Leading to a lot of mindless bickering between him and Merlin and to be frank it was getting on their nerves more than a little. The only moment of peace was before Arthur woke up. “Merlin, can’t you just magic away princess’ mouth.” Gwaine complained.

“Unfortunately it won’t win me any points, although tempting.”

“Why is this so hard for him?” Percival asks.

“Mostly because he’s not got his kingdom, Guinevere and Leon isn’t back yet.” Elyan pipes up.

There is a hum of agreement among the others. Then they hear stomping above them, Merlin rolls his eyes and huffs. There a knock at the door but before the others can leave Lancelot dashes off to answer it, avoiding the conflict. “Bastard.” Gwaine mutters.

Lancelot opens the door and smiles brightly and pulls Leon into a tight embrace. “Leon thank Avalon your back.” 

“Yeah, never died but I’ve been busy.” Leon hugs back for a few moments before braking the embrace.

“Thats okay, save us from Arthur now… please.” 

Leon laughs and closes the door behind him and follows Lancelot into the kitchen. “Leon!” Elyan shouts.

Before Leon could comprehend anything he is bombarded by three pairs of arms crushing him. “I’ve missed you all as well.”

Merlin smiles, as the others let go and gives Leon a small hug. Its a lovely moment until… “Merlin!”

Arthur stumbles into the kitchen. “Why haven’t you brought me breakfast?”

“Possibly because I am not your servant anymore.”

“You said that you were happy to be my servant til the day you die.”

“I am dead inside.”

Lancelot snorts tea out of his nose laughing, Gwaine chokes on his apple, Percival and Elyan look horrified. While Leon is munching on his secret stash of strawberry pop tarts. Arthur sputters and only then notices Leon. “Leon your back?”

“Yes, sorry I would have been back sooner but work was murder.” He apologises.

Arthur embraces him tightly, Leon hugs back being careful not to drop his pop tarts. 

“Anyway heard the TV was destroyed.”

“Arthur’s fault.” Everyone grumbles.

Arthur looks affronted then guilty. “Oh now you look guilty.” Merlin rolls his eyes.

Merlin and Arthur start arguing again. “So you two are the closest thing to I have to a television now.”

Gwaine who only just recovered after Lancelot helped him starts choking on his apple again. Lancelot stops him again. Percival and Elyan can no longer contain their laughter. But Merlin and Arthur appear completely red in the face.

Leon just thinks its good to be home.


End file.
